


Lean on the wind

by coals_notes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, Hetalia Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coals_notes/pseuds/coals_notes
Summary: What do you do when you hear a strange noise at night, coming from an apartment, owned by someone you've never spoken to before?





	Lean on the wind

Soft clanging of keys interrupted the silence inside the dark apartment. One click, two clicks, and the door opened and revealed two pair of shoes stepping inside. The rustling of the fabric on a dark gray coat caused the sound of pitter patter of four paws on the wooden floor.

“Hey, boy.”

The tall figure with a deep male voice knelt down and barely stopped the dog from wetting their entire face.

“Okay, okay, calm down, Berlitz. Let’s bring some light in here, what do you say?”

He lifted himself up and turned on the switch. He ran a hand over his golden blond hair, fixing any loose hairs that might’ve felt rebellious that evening and wouldn’t stay the way he wanted them to. Another day of hard work, he thought to himself. He and his coworkers have been working for longer shifts than usual, trying to finish the project presented to them. Although everybody tried their hardest, they all agreed Ludwig Beilschmidt was insane with working overtime. He still denied it and said it’s no big deal and that they’re all doing their best, not just him, but everybody could see how much he worked on this.  
He hung his coat, took off his shoes and walked to the kitchen, where he opened up a cupboard.

“You hungry, boy?”

The dog’s tail wagged with happiness and anticipation.

“Coming right up, just give me a few minutes.”

While Ludwig prepared dinner, the animal patiently sat next to his legs, observing everything he did.

When it was done, he placed the dog food into its bowl. After he sat at the table with his plate, he clicked his tongue, and the dog walked to the bowl and started eating as well.

“Good boy.”

The evening went on and ended soon as Ludwig took a shower and got ready for bed. He was looking forward to tomorrow since it was his day off work for the first time in weeks. This time, he promised himself, and his dog, he would really rest and do something he enjoys, instead of working on the project even more and forget about the importance of resting your brain every once in a while.  
He got into bed and after some relaxing reading, he fell asleep.

A loud crashing sound interrupted the peaceful night and startled Ludwig awake. Berlitz barked at the ceiling, looking agitated and nervous. Ludwig sat up hastily and looked around for any intruders. When he found none in his bedroom, he slowly got up and checked the rest of the apartment. Again, nothing. After he shushed and calmed his pet down, his eyes glanced at the clock on the wall; 3:23 am. Maybe it was a dream? All the work and stress must be getting to him, he thought to himself and rubbed his forehead.

He returned to bed and before his dreams could take him in their arms again, he heard something like a glass shattering against a wall at the apartment above, the silence interrupted for the second time that night. At that moment, he had all the proof he needed to know it wasn’t a dream and sat up.  
Berlitz looked up again and whined.

“Shh, boy, it’s okay.”

What could possibly be going on up there? Maybe the neighbor just went for a late-night snack and accidentally smashed something? Surely there will be silence from now on, he thought. Everybody has bad days… or bad nights.

But then he heard it. Crying. The softest, most gentle crying he had ever heard.

Now he was definitely too worried to be sleeping. He told Berlitz to wait in the apartment, put on shoes and a jacket and went to the elevator in his pajamas. It took him to the second floor, where he followed the hallway to the door he presumed was above his. His body felt hesitant, even though he had already made up his mind to check if everything was alright in there. Still, he asked himself if he should really intrude on other people’s business. They probably had someone already there, helping them. He listened some more, to see if he was at the right door and when he heard the crying again, all doubt flew out the window and he carefully knocked on the door.  
The crying stopped and silence followed. After a few extremely long seconds, he heard soft footsteps hit the floor, approaching the front door. When it opened, a smaller figure stood before him, his eyes tired and confused at the same time.

“Good evening, I hope I’m not interrupting.”

“No, no… of course not…” the guy said with a gentle Italian accent and tried to mask a sniff with his long-sleeved hoodie. His short auburn hair was a mess and his face puffed. “What’s the matter?”

“Well… I don’t mean to intrude, but I heard some noise coming from your apartment. I wanted to check if everything was okay.”

The auburn stared at him, his gaze holding nothing resembling anger or harshness. It just seemed tired. “I see… I… I’m sorry but… I haven’t heard anything.”

Ludwig was taken aback by that. Surely it came from here. “Are… are you sure? I think I heard the noise coming from here.”

“I think your ears are playing tricks on you, sir, you’re not getting enough sleep…”

“How would you know that?”

“You’re working quite a lot, aren’t you?”

“And why would you assume that?”

“Well… I see you come in late sometimes…”

“So you _are_ awake at night. Are you okay?”__

_ __ _

“Look, thanks for caring, sir, that’s nice of you, but I have to go back in now.”

“Wait-”

“I wish I could tell you about the noise, but I really didn’t hear a thing, I’m sorry. It must’ve been the wind or something.”

Before Ludwig could say anything else, the door closed and he was left alone in the hallway. Without any idea of what just happened or what to do, he returned back to his apartment and sat down on his bed. Berlitz sat down next to his legs, resting his head on his knees, while Ludwig petted his head, thinking.  
Surely the noise came from the apartment right above his, he was certain of it. But why would that guy lie? Was he alone in there? Is there someone with him? Is he in trouble and can’t talk?  
He laid down on his back and tried resting for a bit more. Hours passed and yet his body wouldn’t give in to sleep. His eyes wouldn’t close for even a minute. His bed felt harder than usual and his covers cold. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the feeling that exchange upstairs gave him. He wanted to find out what was wrong, even though he didn’t know why. He knew he shouldn’t intrude on people’s personal lives. If the auburn-haired guy wanted to tell him about it, he would. So why should he care? Why was he so insistent on helping this person? He’d seen the guy around a few times, but they never spoke. Ludwig didn’t want to intrude more, because he knew he didn’t have all the facts. The guy denied hearing anything, right? So he has no reason to worry anymore. Right?  
Still, Ludwig couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him all by himself. His gut feeling was twisting his stomach and before he knew it, it even pushed him back into the elevator, to the second floor, and in front of the door, he knocked on a few hours before.

When it opened again, the auburn-haired figure looked even more tired and like he hadn’t slept the whole night. The sun was still nowhere to be seen, but as the time approached 6 am, it was sure the sun would follow shortly after.  
Ludwig looked at him again, noticing the bags under his eyes getting worse, and his puffy cheeks and eyes failing to go back to normal as well. His oversized hoodie covered him all the way from his hips to his chin, going as far as to hide his entire arms and hands, which seemed so delicate on that door handle. His feet were bare and almost as delicate as his hands.

“Yes?”

The soft voice woke Ludwig from his thoughts and he coughed into his hand. “Umm… yes… I couldn’t help but check on you again. You seemed distressed a few hours ago.”

“Sir, I told you I’m okay.”

“Then why were you awake so late at night?”

The other thought for a moment. “I’m working on an art project,” he answered finally.

“Are you an artist?”

“We all need to get by somehow,” he said and tried to smile.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Have you maybe remembered any noise that might’ve been coming from any of the apartments around here?”

“I really think you shouldn’t be awake so late into the night, sir, you’re hearing things, I’m certain. I told you I haven’t heard anything. I’m sorry I can’t be of any help, but I really must leave now-”

“Why are you being so secretive-”

“I don’t know what kind of tricks you’re playing on me, sir, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t interrupt me while I’m desperately trying to figure some things out. Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine.”

“But you said you’re working on an art project.”

The other hesitated for a moment more and then closed the door with no more words exchanged.

Ludwig walked back to his apartment and started thinking of ways to solve this issue. There was definitely something wrong, and he could see right through it. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but there was something endearing in that guy’s eyes that told him he wasn’t usually like this. He even heard some nice things about him around the block, so he didn’t believe he was a naturally sad and lonely person. Or maybe it was just a facade, a cover-up for others. Ludwig swore he would get to the bottom of it. He didn’t care if the guy never told him anything, but he just wanted him to know he’s not alone and can always reach out if he wishes.

At around 8 am, Ludwig made sure everybody already left for work, so he wouldn’t wake anyone up. It was a small apartment building, so he knew when most people would leave approximately.  
This, he thought, was definitely not how he imagined he would spend his day off work, but he felt like he had no other choice. The worry seemed to bite at his stomach.

The artist upstairs sat on his bed, fidgeting with loose strings on his hoodie, his knees drawn up to his chest and hidden underneath the large clothing. A strange tune caught his ears and seemed to come through one of the windows downstairs. Who is playing music at 8 am in the morning? Some people are probably still asleep, he thought. He slowly got up, almost blinded by the rising sunlight as he opened the window and the lyrics seemed more evident.

_Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain___

_ __ _

_We all have sorrow___

_ __ _

_But if we are wise___

_ _ __ _ _

_We know that there's always tomorrow___

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

He leaned through the window carefully to observe what was going on. Whoever decided to be a personal wake-up radio today chose the worst day. His ears followed the tune and he noticed a Bluetooth speaker at one of the windows below, looking like it was aimed at his window.

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_And I'll be your friend___

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _The auburn artist rolled his eyes and already went to close his window, when his hands stopped on their own, halfway down._ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ __Please swallow your pride ____

__

__

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _If I have things you need to borrow _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _For no one can fill those of your needs _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That you won't let show____ __ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He gripped the window frame tighter and closed his eyes, sitting down at the window, letting the sun warm his face. He looked to the sky and noticed it was clear of any clouds. He thought to himself it was going to be a nice day. Yet he didn’t feel like going out and enjoying it like he was used to.  
Sound of an engine revving up below woke him up from his thoughts and reminded him it might be a good time to pick up the mail. His legs felt heavy, yet he set outside and downstairs._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Meanwhile Ludwig sat on his bed, feeling exhausted but refusing to fall asleep, hoping the song reached his upstairs neighbor. His eyelids felt heavy, his arms twice as big, his eyes would refuse to adjust to the light, insisting the rising sunlight was too much for them. Berlitz was sound asleep next to him and he stroked his fur while he wandered off in his head, humming to the tune of the song playing on the speaker.  
He hoped it reached him. He hoped it made it clear to him he’ll be okay. That no matter how much time passes, that he’ll be okay. That things might not be okay right now, but that they will be in the future and sadness doesn’t last forever._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _After a few more minutes, he got up to gather up his daily mail from the mailbox. When he saw the familiar small figure struggling with his mailbox, next to his, he felt his stomach jump and stopped in his tracks._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The other noticed the sudden stop in the corner at his eye and turned his head to look at him and his expression seemed to change into an ‘are you freaking kidding me’ look all over his face. He stopped jamming his keys inside the keyhole of the mailbox and closed his jacket around his body._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ludwig tried a polite smile. “Are you having trouble with the keys?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ludwig received a nod as an answer, but the guy didn’t say anything and preferred to look at the floor._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“May I help you?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Again, just a nod and a step back after a moment of silence._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He approached the mailbox and after a few attempts, he gently unlocked it, and after the mail was taken out, he closed it and locked it back. He tried catching the guy’s face while returning the keys._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Mine get jammed sometimes too. I figured they just need to be handled a bit gentler.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Thank you…”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re welcome, anytime.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They both fell into an intense silence, with awkwardness so thick, you could probably see it from a mile away._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Well,” the Italian started, “I should be going now.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Listen, please,” Ludwig gently grabbed his sleeve and prevented him from taking another step away from him, “my name is Ludwig. I live downstairs from you and I heard a concerning sound coming from your apartment last night. I don’t know what happened but I understand how it is to go through tough times.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The guy turned to look at him. “Then you must understand that I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t know you, we’ve just met, and I do not wish to burden you with such insignificant things. Now please, I have work to do.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He let him go and Ludwig didn’t know what to say to stop him. When he turned to take his mail, he searched for his mailbox keys, but couldn’t find them anywhere. He found that weird, he was sure he took them when he left for downstairs. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, he returned back upstairs. There was probably nothing more than advertisements in there anyway. The keys would appear when he wouldn’t search, he thought._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He took Berlitz out for a short walk, and made himself some tea after arriving back, giving Berlitz’s old paws a chance to rest for a bit. He opened his book and before he could taste the sweetness of the liquid, he heard a knock at the door. It was so faint he was sure he would miss it if his music would still be playing.  
He got up and unlocked the door. Upon opening it, he almost didn’t believe his own eyes when he saw who was standing before it._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hi…” his quiet neighbor said._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hi…” Ludwig answered._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Listen, about before, I didn’t want to seem so rude. I just came here to apologize for-”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Would you like to come in?” Ludwig interrupted and cursed himself in his head for doing so._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The auburn Italian hesitated, his eyes looking suspicious and unsure._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I promise I’m not playing tricks on you. You’re always welcome to come in. You can even stay here for an hour or two if you ever need a friend. We can talk about the last night’s noise when you’re ready. But until then…” Ludwig looked at him with a slight smile, “I’ll say it must’ve been the wind.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That made the other create a slight smile on his lips. “Would it really be okay?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ludwig’s soft gaze completed the look of trusting energy, flowing from his body. He nodded and stepped aside. As the guest entered, he slowly closed the door and asked what kind of tea he liked._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Whatever you recommend,” he answered and sat down at the table._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _When it was ready, Ludwig set it down in front of him and sat across._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What’s your name?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _His guest took a sip and offered a soft, shy smile. “Feliciano.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this in a day and I'm majorly sleep deprived lol but this idea would NOT leave my head and I had to write it before I forgot and regretted it.  
It's inspired by the song "Alec Benjamin - Must Have Been The Wind". I've always had a soft spot for these kinds of songs and I couldn't help but see my favorite boys interact in such an innocent and awkward way.  
If you wish, you can leave a comment, to let me know how I did and if you liked any particular parts or if I should fix anything.  
Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again!


End file.
